Escalofríos y fiebre del sábado por la noche
by Be Kawaii de Son
Summary: Tal vez fue el destino, o tal vez fue la avaricia; pero de cualquier caso ya no lo sabían. Solo sabían que para cumplir su misión y poder cobrar su recompensa tendrían que sacarle brillo al piso con unos cuantos bailes para recuperar el instrumento para asi sucesivamente salir de ahí.


Fiebre y escalofríos del sábado por la noche:

Tal vez fue el destino, o tal vez fue la avaricia; pero de cualquier caso ya no lo sabían. Solo sabían que para cumplir su misión y poder cobrar su recompensa tendrían que sacarle brillo al piso con unos cuantos bailes para recuperar el instrumento para asi sucesivamente salir de ahí.

—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v 7w7

Hello, muy buenas y hoy traigo un nuevo fic extraño o raro que durara 1 solo capitulo ya que es para el grupo de Gruvia en Fanfiction.

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "El ritmo del amor" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

Y bueno amp : (Por favor integren voz de contestadora) Advertencia este fic puede contener lenguaje no apto para menores de 16, se recomienda discreción.

Akakkakakakjnannkanfadaoa!

Bueno ya no los distraigo con mis tonterías (jajá) :

Asi estarán las cosas:

-bla bla bla-cuando alguien habla-bla bla-.

-"Hmmmm"- cuando están pensando en algo.

-´bla bla´-esto es como una imitación de lo que dice otro personaje.

-bla blao bla-/-bla bla- Cuando hablan casi al mismo tiempo o interrumpen el dialogo o la contestación es corta pero sin gran importancia.

6=6=6=6=un rato después=6=6=6=6cambio de tiempo.

6=6=6=6= un rato 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de tiempo y de escenario.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de escenario.

 _Flash back_ En esta letra.

 _POV. De…_ en esta letra y sub-rayada.

(Se les pide bla) notas de emergencia.

´Bla bla ´ imitación de lo que alguien dijo pero como pensamiento.

Notas:

No soy dueña de los personajes les pertenecen a Hiro Mashima(si de nuevo por que soy muy maja)

No escribo lemon ni lima solo doy a entender que tuvieron relaciones sexuales pero no especifico nada. Por ejemplo ´y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar´. Asi que si buscabas eso lo siento brother o sister.

Tengo muchas faltas de ortografía y pésima redacción así que solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto

Si Usted deja review por voluntad propia se le agradece y tambien por haber leído.

Tal vez haga una excepción para la nota 4 pero hasta el final o tal vez no lo haga. Bueno ya veré

Cap.:

Era sábado por la mañana y muy sorprendentemente el gremio _Fairy tail_ estaba en silencio, completamente callado y reinaba la paz

-¡ESTOY ABURRIDO!-

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!-

-¡TU NO ME CALLAS!-

-¡Natsu, Gray, dejen de pelear!-

Pero como pudieron notar o imaginar eso no iba a durar, puesto que Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Dragneel iniciaron una de sus innumerables peleas.

-Ara ara, ¿tan temprano y ya están haciendo ruido?-

-Nunca cambiaran-En ese momento se le quedo viendo fijamente

-¿Q_Que pasa Lucy?-

-Mira, ¿eso que tienes en el cuello…. es una marca de un… beso?-Esta pregunta de parte de la rubia altero a la peli-blanca, quien no ha hecho público su relación con Laxus; pero era astuta y tomara ese punto a su favor.

-No es nada. Por cierto Lucy no ¿tenías que ir a pagar tu renta?-

-Ahhhh no tengo las 70 000 joyas y son para mañana. No puede seeeeer- Se quejo como era de costumbre

-Bueno pues, llego una nueva misión hace unas horas. Aquí tienes-

Le entrego el papel:

 **Se solicitan cuatro magos, dos magos masculinos y dos magos femeninos, en la** **mansión** **de Clover, a las afuera de Magnolia alrededor de 4500 y 5000 metros al Sureste de la misma.**

 **La recompensa es de 280 000 joyas.**

 **Más información se dará una vez que se presenten en la mansión.**

-Es perfecta pero ahora debo convencer a los demás y ..-. pero en ese instante soltó un grito puesto que la aplasto Natsu, quien fue aventado por su contrincante –Ay Natsu quítate de encima-.

-Ya voy. Me las pagaras hielitos- refunfuño mientras se incorporaba al igual que la maga celeste.

-Cierto! Natsu acompáñame a una misión-

-Claro. Ah pero Happy no ira-

-¿porque?-

-Se molestó porque avente al idiota de Gray sobre su pescado y no me quise disculpar.-

-No me sorprende. Oye Gray ¿nos acompañas?-

-Ir ¿junto al cabeza de fuego ese? No gracias tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

-Por favor Gray-/-Ya te dije que no-.

-Dejalo Lucy, ese imbécil solo nos estorbara en el camino y nos retrasara-

\- No me compares contigo, flamitas-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-lo que dije, además esa palabra es muy complicada para ti ¿no te costó trabajo pronunciarla? Oh esa es otra palabra difícil para ti-

-¿Quieres pelear?-

-te ganare como hace un rato-

-Oigan que tal si vamos todos juntos y durante la misión ven quien es el mejor-

-Obviamente soy yo-gritaron ambos al unísono

-Bueno, va a ser una competencia-

-Me parece bien-

-Te voy a ganar Hielitos-

-Oh Lucy, se me olvido comentarte. Erza-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Se fue a una misión de tres días, salio ayer por la tarde-

-Juvia ira en lugar de Erza-san. Ademas Juvia ira adonde sea que vaya Gray-sama.-

-Perfecto ya estamos todos-

-Oh grandioso, olvídenlo yo ni loco voy con ella. -

-¡Gray!-

-Ya no quero ir-

6= 6= 6= 6= 4hrs. Con 30min. Después. 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Tras un viaje largo, problemático y ruidoso llegaron a la mansión que parecía más a una gran casa de campo en medio del bosque, puesto que la vegetación era demasiada.

-Ya llegamos-Anuncio Gray

-Me duelen los pies-Se quejo Lucy-Tuvimos que caminar mucho. Primer porque Natsu no quería ir en una carrosa y porque ningún conductor se quería atrever a venir por aquí-

-¡Y eso que! Ya estamos aquí vamos a dentro-.

Tras acercarse a la entrada para llamar a la puerta el piso empezó a temblar, en el techo se abrió un gran agujero que los succionó adentrándolos a una habitación; En donde los esperaban un joven de buen físico, y ropa de entrenamiento muy desgastada, su cabello es tono negro, muy largo y lacio.

-Gracias por venir-. Dijo esto con una voz imponente mientras se daba la vuelta, los rasgos de la cara eran un tanto toscos y sus ojos eran de un tono azul verdoso brillante.

Lo observaron con atención puesto que con su cara de seriedad se veía temible.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Yo solo soy un muchacho que los cito aquí. A ustedes magos de _Fairy tail, quienes son bienvenidos_. Pero es descortés de mi parte no decirles mi nombre asi que permítanme presentarme, soy Shiro Santoy aprendiz de la gran musa Clover-sama. Por favor pónganse cómodos ya que me imagino que debieron de tener un largo viaje- Comento esto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias- dicho esto Lucy se recostó en uno de los sillones –Que comodo-.

Los demás se sentaron igual pero no le quitaban la mirada de encima a ese chico.

-Y …..¿Que quieres que hagamos?-

-bueno vera Gray_san lo que necesito es que vayan al sotano de esta mansión, desactiven las trampas y me traigan el instrumento que se debe de encontrar en un cofre al final del pasillo–

-¿Cómo cojones sabes mi nombre?-

-Oh lo lamento es que ocupe mi magia-

-Wood ¿cómo lo hiciste, eres fuerte. Podrías pelear conmigo?-

-Natsu cállate!-

-¡¿Yo que?¡-

-Pues como lo hice: ocupe mi magia especial de defensa, soy fuerte: bueno un poco, sigo en entrenamiento. Y me temo que en estos momentos no puedo pelear contigo Natsu_san repito sigo en entrenamiento y solo se defenderme.-

-¿Eh?-

-Verán sus voces son algo que los identifica como personas, mi magia de defensa me permite analizarlos atraves de sus voces permitiéndome saber su tipo de magia, sus habilidades ya sean de defensa u ofensa, rango, y principalmente si son buenos o malos aparte de su nombre. Tambien mejora mi vista y oído como los de un águila, lobo o algo asi y agudiza mis reflejos . Un momento-. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se volvieron en un intenso tono verde.

-¿Juvia quiere saber cómo que otra cosa sabe hacer?-

-Solo se magia defensiva; por eso los llame, necesito el instrumento para empezar a desarrollar mi magia ofensiva-

\- Juvia no entiende muy bien…-

-Todos los aprendices de Clover-sama adquirieron un tipo de magia primero, no hay un orden en específico. En mi caso fue primero la defensiva, ósea desarrollar esta técnica. Como soy el ultimo aprendiz no tengo quien me ayude y no le puedo pedir ayuda a Clover_sama-

-Asi que por eso nos llamaste!-

-Asi es Lucy_san, pero al haber logrado dominar del todo esta técnica debía de ir por el instrumento y empezar a desarrollar la magia ofensiva pero como pueden imaginar no logro llegar a él por las trampas. Síganme por favor, los llevare a donde es-

-Pero, se supone que sabes magia para protegerte, ¿porque no usas eso para pasar las trampas?-

-Buen punto.-

-Gray_sama es tan listo-

-Pero me temo Gray_san que no puedo, el instrumento cancela mi magia pero solo pasa con la magia musical que en otras palabras es la que ocupo, asi que creo que ya lo notaron-

-Con nosotros si funciona nuestra magia, huh-

-Exactamente-

-Estoy encendido, pero ¡no entendí!-En ese instante una gota de sudor resbalo en la mejilla de Juvia y de Shiro en cambio Lucy y Gray cayeron de espalda estilo anime por el comentario del Pelirrosa

-Natsu_san Juvia le explicara después con más Juvia quiere saber ¿porque llamo a cuatros magos incluyendo a Juvia? –

-Juvia_san lo veras cuando lleguemos ahí en realidad todos ustedes lo verán estando ahí. Por cierto la raon por la que los cite hoy es por que los instrumentos se renuevan solos y al hacerlo bueno las trampas son menos eficaces asi que no estoy del todo seguro cuanto durara ese efecto pero es mejor que se den prisa-

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-este es el lugar-

Legaron a la entrada del sótano, al entrar del todo bien vieron que se trataba de una habitación muy amplia y se veía mas como un salón de fiestas que como un sótano . En los costados de las paredes están unas estatuas de personas bailando al igual que las pinturas y el azulejo del suelo tenia un tono anaranjado_rojiso.

-¿Qué con esto?-

-Juvia no entiende otra vez –

-deberan pasa en parejas bailando Disco, hasta llegar al otro lado del salón. Si fallan aparte de ser congelados serán aplastados por las paredes-

-Que!-/-Estoy encendido!-

-¡Juvia quiere ser la pareja de Gray_sama!-

-¡Ni loco!-

-Juvia cree que es el destino, cuando Juvia y Gray_sama bailen, se miraran a los ojos y su amor será más fuerte tanto que cuando se acabe esta misión Gray_sama y Juvia se darán un beso para luego casarse y tener treinta mil hijos-

-¡¿No hay otra forma?¡-

-Gray_sama, no ignore a Juvia de nuevo-

-Me temo que no y me da algo de vergüenza decirles que me tengo que retirar, Clover_sama necesita mi presencia, tal vez me mate… o tal vez no, los veré luego si seguimos vivos, lo dejo en sus manos jóvenes de fairy tail. – Y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se fue dejando a los demás presentes aún más confundidos de lo que estaban

-No me gusta bailar, la última me estaba muriendo por eso de bailar-.

-A mí solamente no me gusta-

-Juvia no bailara si no es con Gray_sama-

-Está bien no lo hagan, pero necesito el dinero y si necesito morir por el dinero para mi renta… por ello, lo hare-

-Rival de amor digo Lucy_san, Juvia la acompañara-

-Juvia…-Tal acción hizo que la rodeada un aura brillante y que se asomaran unas cuantas lagrimas

-Pero Juvia tendrá en 50 porciento si lo hacemos sola-

-Por alguna razón me lo esperaba- esa aura brillante se volvió oscura, y las lágrimas ahora eran de sangre

-Suena interesante, asi que las acompañare. Además yo tambien necesito dinero después de todo-

-Natsu, quisiera saber para que necesitas ese dinero-

-Bueno… un viejo me estafo con la comida del viaje de ida y vuelta y apenas me vengo dando cuenta-

-debí imaginármelo –

-Si que eres un gran idiota flamitas-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres gray*, acaso buscas pelea?-

-No hay tiempo para tus tonterías flamitas aparte alguien debe de evitar que no la cages ni metas tu culo por donde no-.

-¡OYE!-

-¡Gray_sama por favor baile con Juvia!-

-Hmmmm bueno… Juvia creo que Natsu quiere bailar contigo-

-Pero Natsu_san y Lucy_san están bailando, aparte ya adelantaron tanto a Juvia como a Gray_sama-

-¡Natsu Bastardo ¿Qué CREES QUE HACES?!-

-PUES BAILO ¿ACASO ESTAS CIEGO?-

Aunque Gray estaba enojado o apenado, no pudo evitar prestar atención al baile a pesar que intento no mirar. No parecía que fuese algo de improvisto. La forma tan segura, fluida del baile de Natsu y Lucy que parecía que estuviera ensayado durante meses para ponerlo en práctica al venir aquí, era algo tan simplemente maravilloso pero a su ve ridículo. Y lo que era mejor o peor era el hecho de que su baile no solo estando en perfecta sincronía en los pasos era que tambien con la música que las estatuas tocaban.

La atención que le presto al baile, lo ayudo cuando intentaba recodar los pasos. Una vez que los tubo identificados avanzo solo, dejando atrás a la maga de agua quien aparte de ir lloriqueando con dificultad paso al salón llegando al otro extremo.

-Juvia, ¿estas bien?-/-Juvia esta bien gracias Lucy_san-

-¿Se te complicaron las cosas, no Gray?-

-¿Nunca te callas?-

-¿Nunca llevas ropa puesta?-

-claro que si-

-Mirate-.

Bajo levemente la mirada para encontrarse en bóxer, luego echo un vistazo general para saber en que punto habia dejado su ropa. La vio justamente en la mitad del salón y cuando se disponía a ir por su ropa se congelo y las paredes lo aplastaron volviéndolo trocitos de hielo sin arreglo-¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?¡-

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Entraron y era com el salón anterior. Solo que el azulejo eran de dos tonos de azules, uno claro como si fuese un tono pastel y el otro muy oscuro como la noche, tambien las estatuas cambiaron y en vez de ser personas bailando eran personas tocando instrumentos y las pinturas tambien eran distintas, en vez de ser instrumentos eran las personas bailando.

-¡Vamos Lucy!-Dicho esto el mago tomo la muñeca de su compañera y la trago hacia su cuerpo. Acto seguido fue que empezaron a bailar como lo hicieron hace un momento.

Pero a pesar de que estaban bailando bien activaron la trampa. Tanto las paredes como el techo se abrieron dejando a la vista unas boquillas. Las que se localizaban en las paredes sacaron un fuego infernal que fue comido por el _Dragon Slayer_ de fuego, tras hacer eso cargo como costal de papas a la maga y se echó a correr hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, y cabe mencionar que hicieron bien. Puesto una ve que se pusieron a salvos de las boquillas del techo salieron un tipo de enredaderas con unos pinchos que atravesarían hasta un diamante, roca o cualquier material extremadamente fuerte con facilidad.

-Sabia que la ibas a cagar flamitas-

-Si tan genial te crees, entonces inténtalo tu Gray-

-No quiero opacarte, te haría sentir mal-

-¿Tu, hacerme sentir mal a MI? No me hagas reír-

-¿Y cómo cojones piensas pasar Idiota? -

-No lo sé, pero tu deberías saberlo eres aquí el chingon ¿no?-

-Tal ve no sea chingon pero más listo que tu si soy-

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?-

-Chicos…-

-¿insinuar? insisto esa palabra es muy complicada para ti-

-Chicos…-

-¡¿Qué dices?¡-

-¡CHICOS!-

-¡¿Qué?¡-

-¿Pueden dejar de discutir un momento y mirar a Juvia?-

Tras maldecir en voz baja, buscaron a Juvia en donde estaban ellos pero al no encontrarla vieron a Lucy que tras soltar un suspiro señalo un punto en específico.

Al fijar la mirada en donde les indico por fin encontraron a la maga del agua, quien estaba cruzando el salón sin ningún problema incluso iba como a ¼ del camino.

-¿Juvia como coño le hiciste para llegar ahi?-

-Bueno Juvia se fijó que las pinturas mostraban un baile del genero Jazz y decidió intentarlo y bueno hasta el momento a Juvia le ha ido bien-

-Se me hacía extraño que estaba demasiada callada-

-Ve y acompáñala Gray-El pelirrosa lo empujo con tanta fuerza que literalmente salió volando y quedo unos metros atrás de Juvia, como pudo se puso de pie y… ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Si daba marcha atrás con pasos normales activaría la trampa y tanto el cómo Juvia estarían en peligro y si avanzaba pasaría lo mismo.

-"Oh mierda estoy jodido. Bastante Jodido"-Penso poniendo una cara de la eh cagado

-¡No te muevas¡-Grito Juvia lanzando un ataque, que hizo sudar a Gray ya que parecía que iba en su dirección.

Aunque en realidad paso a un lado de él rozándolo, volteo con cuidado y pudo notar que el ataque que arrogo Juvia era para Natsu puesto que hizo enojar a Lucy y ella lo empujo, solo que Natsu no quería caerse en la trampa y bueno… estaba tambaleándose entre ´No me caigo y Mierda me voy a caer´. Juvia le salvo el trasero por ese ataque ya que lo hizo retroceder. En ese momento el mago de hielo no sabía si sentirse como un completo estúpido o paranoico al pensar que el ataque era para él.

-Que torpe eres cabeza de fuego-

-Cállate exhibicionista yo no soy quien tiene el culo en peligro si da un paso en falso-

-Bastardo…-

-Gray_sama permítale a Juvia guiarlo-

-"Demonios, no quiero bailar enfrente del cabeza hueca de Natsu y menos con música de Jazz "-

-Gray, no es tan difícil vamos-La voz de Lucy lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue grata la sorpresa al encontrarla a un lado de él. Esperen un momento ¿A lado de él? Ese hecho hizo que creyera con más certeza de que estaba paranoico.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Más bien ¿Y ustedes dos a qué hora llegaron aquí?-Cuestiono a su tarado amigo y compañera que se suponía que estaban en la entrada del salón.

-Juvia tenia razón sobre las pinturas, si les pones muchísima atención te muestran un baile para cruzar-

-Vamos Lucy hay que adelantarlos-

-Na_ Natsu-Y tras unas cuantas quejas sin sentido se la llevo adelantando al mago del hielo y la del agua.

-Gray_sama, permita que Juvia lo ayude a pasar, al menos por esta ocasión-

Como todo buen tsundere le salió un tono rojo vivo en las mejillas y más por la cara tan linda que estaba poniendo la maga.-Pero… solo una vez ¿te quedo claro?-.

-Si, Gray_sama-Juvia lo tomo de las manos y con unos cuantos movimientos le mostro como debía de sujetarla para así sucesivamente avanzar.

Cuando empezaron a avanzar eran un tanto tímidos y un tanto torpes, eso los hacia lentos. Pero al estar ya a la mitad del salón tomaron más confianza y al tomar la iniciativa los movimientos eran más rápidos y seguros, gracias a ello la lentitud anterior desapareció en un instante. Estaban en perfecta sincronía con la música y obviamente con la coreografía.

Cuando llegaron al otro extremo, quedaron más juntos de lo que habían estado en el transcurso de la trampa; para Juvia era natural no querer separarse pero Gray bueno tampoco se quería separar, la razón no la sabia o tal vez ya no se podía seguir engañando acerca de lo que sentía por ella.

-Chicos tenemos un inconveniente-El comentario de Lucy los devolvió a la realidad e instantáneamente se separaron.-Vamos-

Sin decir palabra la siguieron, aunque en realidad querían aclarar que fue eso o mejor no ya que el tema era demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo asi como asi, y más por como son los dos. Un Tsundere y Una Acosadora, nada bueno puede suceder con ese tema o quizás sí cualquier cosa puede pasar.

En el siguiente salón estaba dividido en dos, con dos entradas con distintos grabados. Enfrente de estas estaba el Pelirrosa que los esperaba con micha impaciencia

-Se tardaron mucho ¿No es asi Gray?-

-En realidad fue apropósito, ya que no quería ver tu horrenda cara-

-Deberías verte en un espejo entonces-

-Bien, a ver en este dice: **Aquellos que sepan acompañar al género de música disco con una danza que encaje a la perfección deberán ir por este camino para encontrar el Bajo.** \- Este grabado estaba en la entrada del azulejo anaranjado rojizo

-Y este dice: **Aquellos que gusten acompañar el jazz con una danza agradable deberán ir por aquí para poder encontrar el Saxofón.-** Y este indicaba el azulejo de los dos tonos de azules.

-Juvia cree que ese sujeto nos engañó-

-No lo creo, lo más seguro es que no estaba del todo informado-Opino Gray.

-Natsu y yo iremos por el Bajo. Gray, Juvia ustedes vayan por el Saxofón. Si tenemos suerte al final del pasillo habrá una salida que nos lleve a los cuartos de arriba. Nos veremos-Tras la afirmación de Lucy se adentraron.

En ambos pasillos habia esqueletos, pero no le tomaron importancia. Apenas empezó a sonar el ritmo de la canción emprendieron el camino.

La sincronía de ambas parejas era simplemente perfecta que es algo tan absurdo a la vista de cualquier persona que supiera que todo es improvisado.

Cuando llegaron a 1/3 del camino habia un enorme cristal en la pared para poder ver si los del otro camino estaban bien y si pudieron cruzar si no los veían en ninguno de los tres Cristales lo más probable era que habían muerto por dar un mal paso.

6 = 6 = 6 = 6 = ¿:¿horas Después = 6 = 6 = 6 = 6

Con gran concentración y esfuerzo llegaron al otro lado del ´salón´ estaba el cristal y los cofres que tenían dos grabados, uno más largo que él otro pero aun asi estaban juntos.

-Mira Natsu aquí dice-

- **´Aquellos que lograron pasar las trampas y llegar hasta aquí. Estarán enfrente del instrumento que les corresponde, ya casi acaban. Lo único que les falta es abrir el cofre. Una pista: La llave no es un objeto material. Para abrirlo debes de contestar la pregunta: ¿Cuál es el instrumento que la mayoría de las personas tienen la suerte de tocar, que no se ve ni se toca, en casos cambia de tonos pero que siempre se escucha y su mayoría de veces te identifica como persona** **?** -

-No se toca, ni se ve, que cambia de tonos y que siempre se escucha pero te identifica como persona…Juvia no entiende ¿Y usted Gray_sama?-

-Ni idea, tal vez la llave de cruz que tiene Lucy nos ayude. Mira ya lo invoco-

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Oye anciano. ¡Te dormiste!- Acuso el _Dragon Slayer_ de fuego señalando al ser celestial que tenía los ojos cerrados y le salía una burbuja de moco por la nariz obviamente.

-No Natsu está pensando-

-Ese es el sello de Clover_san, una antigua maga celestial que tenía mi llave. Un día me pidió un libro de instrumentos musicales de jazz y disco. Se lo di ya que iba a ser nuestra despedida, tras habérselo dado libero a todas sus llaves del contrato y desapareció. No supe de ella más pero recuerdo muy bien que ella decía: que ´la música es como un sentimiento hermoso aunque es un tanto egoísta, pero como es un sentimiento para más de una persona y para la alegría de todos los que gusten. Se parece al amor´ o eso creo.-

-Si… pero no nos dijiste la respuesta de la pregunta-

-Es la voz. Ella decía cosas muy raras pero creía mucho en eso de que la voz era lo que identificaba a una persona-

-Muchas gracias. ¿Eh? Se durmió-Tras tener una gota de sudor resbalando en su mejilla lo hizo irse.

-Bien ahora nosotros sabemos que es pero Juvia y el tarado de Gray no ¿Cómo le hacemos para que sepan la respuesta?-

\- ¡Ya se¡ Abre puerta de la doncella, Virgo-

-¿Qué necesita Princesa?-

-Virgo, puedes hacer un túnel que conecte con esa otra habitación-

-De inmediato- Se lanzó como si fuera un clavado de las olimpiadas pero estampo su cabeza contra el suelo causándole un gran chichón que palpitaba como si fuera un corazón, sin mencionar que le hizo un bache al piso-Princesa, me temo que este piso está protegido por una magia muy poderosa-.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-Ah pero Princesa no puedo hacer un túnel pero al menos un agujero en la pared si-

-Perfecto has eso por favor Virgo-

Tras decir esas palabras se dirigió a un costado de la ventana y soltó un puñetazo que abrió un pequeño agujero. Cabe mencionar que el puñetazo causo un susto a Juvia y a Gray.

-Me retiro Princesa-

-Si muchas gracias Virgo-

-¿Gray_sama escucho lo mismo que Juvia?-

-Juvia ¿me escuchas?-

-¡Gray_sama proteja a Juvia!-

-¿Y por qué yo?-

-Hielitos ¿me escuchas?-

-Por tragedia-

-La respuesta es la voz, no la vayas a cagar-

-Que no soy tú. ¿Dijiste La voz verdad?-. Tras decir esto Gray se escucharon unos Saxofones provenientes del cofre, en el caso de Natsu y Lucy se escuchó un Bajo igual proveniente del cofre. Los instrumentos se habían tocado solos permitiendo abrir la cerradura del cofre y detrás de donde se localizaba el cofre estaba la salida. Pero obviamente iba a estar cerrada y como paso anterior mente esta tenía un grabado:

 **´Para abrir esta puerta que es la salida. Deben de ser sinceros pero egoístas para dar felicidad a otra persona que no seas tú. Este debe ser un sentimiento puro**

 **Una pista: Nada ni nadie es puro, incluso la música pero el sentimiento puro es el que aunque tenga egoísmo dará felicidad, despejando el camino.´**

-¿Y ahora?-

-Juvia tiene una idea. Por favor esperen a Juvia-

-¿Qué fue a hacer?-

-Ni idea-

Se asomaron a ver cuál era la idea de Juvia, que conociéndola es muy impredecible decir si es buena, mala o extraña. En esta ocasión era extraña: Como era costumbre acoso a Gray, pero en este momento quería darle un beso o abrazarlo y a pesar de ser rechazada, como siempre, era más persistente que lo normal. Literalmente obligo al mago de hielo encerrarse en un tipo de caja fuerte que el mismo creo con su magia de creación de hielo

-Juvia ya regreso, Juvia cree que eso que dice en la puerta se refiere al amor y que con un abrazo o beso tal vez funcione pero Gray_sama no coopera con Juvia.-

-Ya veo…-

-Ya entiendo porque lo acoso más de lo normal a Gray-

-Sí. Pero ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-

-Oye y si nos ¿besamos? No sería tan malo-

-Si Espera ¡¿Qué ?¡ ! N_No!-

-Lucy: sé que no es la mejor manera ni el momento de decirlo. Pero creo que la misión y el momento lo exige: Me enamore de ti, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Solo que no tenía la oportunidad para decírtelo-

-No bromees con eso-

-No estoy bromeando, lo digo muy enserio- Ella se quedó callada y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro incluso palideció.

-Natsu yo…-

\- Lo siento Lucy tal vez no fue la mejor forma de decirlo o lo hice muy bruscamente ¡Ow!- le soltó un golpe de karate en toda la cabeza

-¡No me interrumpas!-

-¡Lo siento!-

-Natsu yo tambien me enamore de ti, hace años. Pero no se lo dije a nadie ya que tenía miedo de que dijeran que era un poco tonta por enamorarme de ti y de que tu no sintieras lo mismo por mí. Por eso me calle-

-¡Viva Lucy es MIA¡-

-No soy tu…-No termino su frase porque su ´amor´ le robo un beso.

Se separaron por que los asusto un ruido que era justamente de la puerta que se abrió.

-Natsu_san ¿Juvia tenia razón? -

-Sí. Pero no nos iremos sin ustedes-

 _POV De Juvia_ :

Juvia se sintió muy feliz cuando escuchó que Juvia tenía razón. Pero luego Juvia recordó que es con una confesión como la de Natsu_san y mi Ex_rival de amor (Le habia costado muchísimo trabajo el llamarla ´Lucy_san´) como se abriría la salida.

Juvia le ha demostrado a Gray_sama innumerables veces que ella lo ama y que está dispuesta a ser la madre de sus hijos pero Gray_sama no parece tan convencido.

Juvia se sentó a lado del cofre abierto y miro fijamente el suelo. Ni siquiera le importo a Juvia que Gray_sama ya habia salido de su caja fuerte de hielo y pasase a un costado de Juvia dirigiéndose hacia el agujero en la pared.

-Natsu, Lucy adelántense. Los alcanzaremos en un rato-.

-Pero Gray…-Protesto mi Ex_rival de amor

-No pueden quedarse, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará abierta la salida y no tenemos el lujo de arriesgarnos. No se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien, después de todo somos parte del gremio _Fairy tail_ -

Tras la aclaración de Gray_sama se fueron. Aunque Juvia no levanto la mirada supo que se fueron por que escucho sus pasos alejarse. Pero alzo la mirada al sentirse observada y los ojos de Juvia se encontraron con los de Gray_sama.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Juvia está descansando, le duelen los pies. Después de todo lo recorrido es lógico que le duelan-

-¿Segura que estas bien?-

-Si pero ¿Y usted Gray_sama, se encuentra bien?-

-Si. Dime Juvia ¿alguna vez has tenido un pensamiento contradictorio?-

-Bueno…Juvia siempre se debate pero al final cede a demostrarle su cariño a Gray_sama.-

-Es algo molesto e incómodo-

-Juvia sabe que es un poco molesta pero piensa que puede serle útil al tenerla cerca. Juvia Siente que sea una molestia pero por favor no aleje a Juvia-

-¿Y quién dijo algo de que quería alejarme de Juvia? Digo eres una molestia linda.-

Dicho esto aprisiono los labios de Juvia con los suyos en un beso el pensamiento de Juvia fue ´No es un sueño´. El beso era dulce pero amargo como un chocolate oscuro. Juvia como pudo, sin romper el hermoso beso que en el que la tenía Gray_sama, se levantó para abrazarlo por el cuello y él le respondió a Juvia abrazándola por la cintura.

Tras unos cuantos minutos Gray_sama se separó de Juvia lentamente y respiraba con dificultad al igual que Juvia

-Yo…-Apenas podía decir una palabra por la falta de oxígeno como a Juvia

-Gray_sama ya se abrió la salida vámonos de aqui-

-Si, pero lo terminare al rato-

6= 6= 6= 6= De noche en la recepción de a mansión 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

 _POV General:_

-Chicos que bueno que están bien-

-Si no te conociera bien stripper, diría que lo hubieras echo si hubieras tenido condones-

\- mejor no hubieras dicho eso cabeza de flama-

-¡Estoy encendido!- Y tras esto se lazaron puñetazos y patadas que poco a poco se transformó en una nube gris en la que solo se podía ver como salían extremidades de sus cuerpos

-Chicos compórtense-

-No importa Lucy_san y veo que siguen vivos eso me alegra. Esta bien. Por cierto Juvia_san ¿Lo lograron?-

-Aquí tienes, Pero Juvia quiere saber ¿porque son dos instrumentos de dos géneros tan diferentes?-

-Falta de confianza. Verán este-Levanto con su mano izquierda el saxofón-M e ayudara más a la magia defensiva y se debe por el género. Al género que pertenece como ya bien saben es el Jazz y no es muy admirado que digamos, pero a pesar de eso es muy tranquilo y bello aunque tambien tiene su lado alocado. En cambio este- Levanta con su mano derecha el bajo-Me ayudara en la ofensa porque no solo quieres tararear su melodía sino que tambien, inconscientemente, deseas bailar a su ritmo alocado y vivaracho. La razón por la que Lucy_san Y Natsu_san pudieron llegar en donde se encontraba el bajo era porque su forma de ser va mejor con la música disco en cambio el de Juvia_san y Gray_san es el jazz ya que ambos de cierto modo son tímidos pero cuando se les pasa son unos salvajes asi que mejor usen protección o de lo contrario terminaran poniéndole Jorge al niño. Pero ya en serio Aun asi gracias por traerlos me ayudaron muchísimo-.

-Ah wow-no sabían si sentirse alagadas u ofendidas por lo que acaba de decir.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso yo tambien las ayude con sus ´chicos especiales´-Ambas se sobresaltaron y se pusieron rojos como el cabello de Scarllet –Oh ¿pero que veo? yo estaba bromeando. Pero parece que di justo en el clavo-

-Claro que no creo que me va a dar fiebre-Excuso Lucy poniendo una de sus manos en su frente-Me va a dar gripe-

-Aah Juvia tambien, le están dando escalofríos en la espalda-Dijo siguiendo el ejemplo de su antigua rival de amor y sucesivamente se abrazó a sí misma mientras temblaba un poco.

-Y es sábado por la noche, hace frio, ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir hoy y mañana se van por la mañana?-

-¡NO!-

-Está bien pero no se enojen. Es cierto antes de que se me olvide aquí esta su recompensa; la dividí en cuatro-

-Gracias. Creo que ya es hora de irse antes que sea mas tarde-.

-Aaah. Pero vuelvan pronto que es aburrido estar tanto tiempo solo. L a próxima vez traigan a mas personas con ustedes, si no lo hacen mandare otra misión para que todos los de su gremio vengan para una fiesta-.

-Claro. Natsu, Gray vámonos-

-Lucy te salvo stripper, estaba barriendo el piso contigo-

-¿No estarás alucinando, flamitas? Si el que estaba barriendo el piso era yo contigo-

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 ciudad de Magnolia0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Ya habían entregado el reporte a Mira y Natsu fue a dejar a Lucy por la fuerza

Juvia se disponía a irse sola hacia _Fairy Hills,_ aunque cuandose disponía a emprender su camino, alguien la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca, por acto reacción ella volteo a ver quién era que la tomo de la otra muñeca y la atrajo hacia él robándole un beso. En el transcurso de esta acción el sombrero que traiga puesto Juvia se inclinó topándole los ojos bloqueándole la visión.

El primer pensamiento de Juvia fue: ´Los labios de Juvia le pertenecen a Gray_sama, deje a Juvia ladronzuelo de besos´ E intento de nuevo separarse pero fracaso ya que el ´ladronzuelo de besos´ aplico más fuera a su agarre.

Luego intento patearlo pero su atacante aprovecho eso y se metió entre las piernas de la maga.

Aunque la maga era fuerte y que con un simple ataque podía quitarse de encima a ese sujeto, no quería lastimarlo por alguna razón. Una parte de ella le decía que no y otra parte le decía que sí. Pero de cierto modo ese beso estilo francés le recordaba cómo era el de Gray. Cuando al fin consiguió subir su sombrero vio a Gray siendo ese ladrón de besos. Aunque la sorprendía encontrarlo a él le sorprendía que la sometiera así. Pero al menos se relajó y empezó a cooperar más a la causa.

Gray al notar eso, soltó su agarre y enrosco las piernas de ella en su cadera, ella fue la que lo sujeto de la cara para profundizar el beso. Si no era porque sus pulmones se lo pedían a gritos no se separaban por falta de aire

-Gray_sama…-

-Juvia…-

-¿Gray_sama que piensa hacer con Juvia?-

-Terminar lo que empecé-

-¿Ahora?-

-Juvia, ya esperamos demasiado, merecemos un descanso- Le dio una mirada entre ´hablo en serio´ y ´hoy toca´. La volvió a besar y salió corriendo hacia la casa de él para poder consumir su amor.

Omake:

-¿Son pareja? Oh me alegro mucho por ustedes Lucy Natsu-

-Gracias Mira. Igualmente, que bueno que Laxus y tu estén juntos-

-Lo sé, es vergonzoso. Pero me preocupa la cara que pondra el maestro al enterarse-

-Descuida, te apoyaremos. A demás nosotros tambien debemos de avisar-

-Cierto-

-"Me lo imagine, hay mocosos en algunas cosas son taaaaaan obvios"-

Final Feliz.

¿Qué tal eh?

Ok me quedo medio raro, pero esta como los demás. Y supongo que me fue bastante bien para ser mi primer Gruvia (de Ley) y Nalu (Forever) y espero que sea el primero de muchos.

Bueno ya saben, los invito a leer los trabajos de mis sempais y los eventos anteriores del grupo siendo respetuosos. Tambien los invito a leer mis otras historias raras obviamente tambien siendo respetuosos y si dejan review se le agradece de corazón.

Gracias por leer y bueno vivan von la duda, adioooooos


End file.
